


Paris to go

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and tooth-rotting stuff, I want to give them vacation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: He is smiling so beautifully… wearing a blue turtleneck and looks cute like a bunny. Hyunwoo is so tempted to eat him out completely.“So, where to in Paris?”





	Paris to go

It is one of the rare occasion when they got a full vacation. Between all the continuous promotion and album making, there is hardly time for any of them to enjoy themself. Hence, the time when the promotion ended and another comeback preparation is not due for at least a couple of months, Hyunwoo told his members, parents, and managers, that he is having a week worth vacation in Paris.

His parents told him to be careful in the foreign land, and to stay warm, and be healthy while there.

His managers conveyed this news to agency and they gave him tips for the trip and asked for a souvenir jokingly.

His members’ reaction varies. Wonho gave him this long list of the branded goods he ought to check while he is there while preparing for a vacation himself to Italy. He said about hunting some authentic leather goods also and he wished Hyunwoo good luck.

Kihyun looked at him with eye smile and handed him another list of beauty product he wanted Hyunwoo to buy for him.

Hyungwon just said, ‘oh, okay. Good luck!’ and patted him on the back, leaving him… perhaps to continue his disturbed sleep somewhere.

Changkyunie nodded and left without a word, only to come back with facts and trivials of weird stuff about Paris. That random kid.

Jooheon looked at him with a jealousy in the eyes and started to mention designer names he wanted to meet and offered to accompany him. Hyunwoo had been very uncomfortable and gnawed by guilt for rejecting the offer. He is not going alone though.

***

Minhyuk.

That beautiful boy looks at him with wonder. He is smiling so beautifully… wearing a blue turtleneck and looks cute like a bunny. Hyunwoo is so tempted to eat him out completely, like literally… no connotation for sexual activity here, eventhough he wouldn’t mind either were the chance of the said activity to present itself.

“So, where to in Paris?” he asked, looking at the boarding pass Hyunwoo just printed for him, gleefully.

“There are places.” Hyunwoo said, hands playing with Minhyuk’s, tracing his pretty fingers.

Minhyuk’s answer sounds like a hum. “What places?”

“The time I went with Hyori- _noona_ for a world tour, I found lots of beautiful places. I was with the boys at that time. I wonder how is it to visit it with my beloved one. Must be wonderful.”

“So I am your beloved one?” Minhyuk asked with a head tilt, that is just so cute that Hyunwoo’s heart aches. Someday Minhyuk will be the death of him, killing him with cutenes and what.

“You are my very beginning and the very end of me. You are my whole being. My everything.”

Minhyuk beams upon hearing the superlatives. “Really?”

“Are you taking yes or a kiss for answer?”

Minhyuk smiles sheepishly. “Kiss.”

And Hyunwoo gladly complies.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember the dramarama photoshoot concept? In where Minhyuk wore this blue turtleneck and looked just way too cute for anybody’s heart? He looks just like a cute bunny and Hyunwoo certainly can’t bring himself not to touch this bunny’s butt as Minhyuk had said it himself. I want to eat showhyuks because they are just way too cute…  
> Oh, and before I forget…  
> Disclaimer. I don’t know if Lee Hyori ever went to France for a world tour, and bringing Hyunwoo as his backdancer at that. I just make it up for this fic.  
>  _“You are so cute like a bunny… I want to eat you out.”_ >> this line flew over my head in instant and I have to include it in the story.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^ Have a nice day!


End file.
